Ol' Red
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Just a small drabble short I wrote while listening to Blake Shelton's Ol' Red.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Blake Shelton's Ol' Red. Came out a little different then how it was in my head, but I think it came out good for a short drabble. Did this one just for fun and to try cure some boredom. Least till my writer's well kicks back in for my other stories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ Ol' Red *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 ** _Ol'_** ** _Red_**

Naraku stood leaning against the stone wall in the courtyard of the old back in the woods prison farm near the Georgia swamps just north of the of the Florida state line. He had caught his mate with another man and taking them out had got him a ninety-nine year sentence in this pathetic hell hole. The Warden was a stiff high-end ice box, but after two long years he managed to make the warden a friend. He looked up as a silver haired male dressed in a suit and tie walked down the tower stairs. The man walked up to him nodding his head as he turned to the rest of the prisoners.

Behind him was another silver-haired male with twin dog ears on upon his head. Naraku's eyes narrowed, the warden wasn't the problem in this joint, in fact their warden could care less to have them in their or not. His pride however would not allow them to get away on his watch. No, the fact was it was the individual dress in a red hakama and pants that was the problem. Ol Red, was his nickname, and he was the dammedest mutt Narkau had ever seen. Ol Red had a nose that could pick up a two day trail, a two-legged tracking machine. In all the years Naraku had been in this place, he had to see anyone who could escape Ol Red's nose.

The taller silver haired individual pulled at cigar as he narrowed his eyes, "Well, who's going to be next. Who's going to run tonight, come on , Ol Red needs his exercise, I guarantee you he'll have you hanging by dawn. "

An alarm rang throughout the grounds, someone had decided to take a chance. The warden turned his head, "get them."

"Sure thing bro," The dog haired individual grinned taking off into the forest. A raven haired female walked up beside the warden, "Sesshoumaru, here's your lantern and gun. You think they'd learn by now that no one can get past Inuyasha, they don't call him Ol' Red for nothing."

"There will always be one who tries to run Kagome," Sesshoumaru smirked setting of as well.

Naraku opened his eyes as he heard the gates opening again, he heard the muttering among the other inmates. Ol Red had caught the runner and warden had put a bullet in the runners legs before having him hanged from the hanging tree in front. Naraku closed his eyes an idea formed in his head, it took him two years to befriend the warden but in doing so he was given the life of ease at serving Ol Red. Taking him his meals and helping out with office work or work being done around the prison. After watching the warden return to his office ne nodded to a guard.

The guard walked by as Naraku slipped him a letter, the letter was addressed to his cousin Byakuya, up in Tennessee. The next day just outside the prison a blue truck pulled not far in small valley just south of it. Naraku was walking with Inuyasha when Inuyasha stopped sniffing the air. Naraku smirked when they came to where the blue truck was. Sitting on the back end was a ebony hair female with black eyes and pale skin. She waved to them and Naraku watched pleased as Inuyasha went to talk to her.

Naraku made sure they came by the same area every single night on their nightly search walk. Then he got word to Byakuya to have Kikyo disappear for a while. After three or four days of Inuyasha not being able to see her he was growing agitated and irritable. Naraku knew he'd never get a better chance. He chose that night to make his escape.

Naraku tilted his head toward the prison as he heard the sounds of the gates dropping open, Ol Red was out, but a satisfying smirked crossed his lips. Inuyasha was headed in his direction, Naraku was headed north to Tennessee, while Ol' Red was headed south to his lady love.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he came upon the valley to find Inuyasha kissing and hugging a ebony haired female. A growl escaped his lips as spun on his heel throwing his gun to the nearest guard, "that fool of pup just made a loose a valuable inmate."

Kagome raised an eyebrow when he returned, "..wow…I never thought I'd see the day one managed to outsmart you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sighed an aggravated sigh before returning to his office. One may have got a way, but hundreds laid buried just outside. He was still a killing perfection and Inuyasha's nose was still feared by the other inmates.

Naraku laughed as he shared a toast with Byakua, "well Cousin," Byakuya said, "love got you there and love got you out."

**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* Ja Me ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
